Parodies
by pika2006
Summary: Just a collection of parodies I wrote. First story, R and R. UPDATE: I'm removing the 'complete' status in case I happen to think of more Beyblade parodies, in which case, I will put them up here...
1. Intro and Not Like the Other Pies

**Intro**

Welcome to my collection of parodies of original songs put to the tunes of other people's songs.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the songs that I'm basing the tunes on, however, I do own my versions of the songs. Please do not sue me. There.

I have written these songs Beyblade style. I will try my best to display these as if you were listening to an album. R and R, but no flames please, 'cos this is my first attemptat writing anything on FF

First up, the intro to the album.

Just a short, 26 second guitar intro leading into...

* * *

Not Like the Other Pies

based on _Not Like the Other Girls _by the Rasmus

1 minute epic guitar intro

Verse 1

No more fuss

I am going to buy them all

Gonna eat all the pies

Gonna eat all the pies in the shop

Later on

I will go back to see if they

Have got any more in

But they probably will have none

Bridge

Should have seen it would be this way

Should have known from the start, it was clear

When you've eaten an awful lot

You're bound to end up feeling ill

Chorus

I'm eating away

On my favourite food

Cherry on top

They're not like the other pies

With strawb'ries and cream

It tastes really good

Always my fave

They're not like the other pies I've tried

short guitar solo

Verse 2

I went back

To the shop the following day

To see if they had more

But the sign, it said 'SOLD OUT'

REPEAT BRIDGE

REPEAT CHORUS

long guitar solo

_REPEAT CHORUS_

_

* * *

_

What do you think? R and R, no flames please.


	2. Joe

NOTE: I forgot to put on the last chappie that _Not Like the Other Pies_ was sung by Tyson.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beyblade, or When The Saints Go Marching In, or Joe the scarf. I do own this version of the song. Thank you.

Right here we go, the next song on the album, Track 2: Joe, sung by everybody's faovourite beyblader-by-day-club-singer-by-night (he's gonna kill me for this)...Kai Hiwatari!

**

* * *

**

**Jo****e**

based on _When the Saints Go Marching In_

(brass intro)

I have a scarf

I have a scarf

I have a scarf his name is Joe

Oh I wear him round my neck

And my scarf his name is Joe

Oh yes I know

Oh yes I know

Oh yes I know it's not my fault

He was given me by Voltaire

And my scarf his name is Joe

(instrumental break)

I didn't name

I didn't name

I didn't name my scarf myself

Honestly, I couldn't choose

So I had to call him Joe

And so it seems

And so it seems

And so it seems my time's run out

But I think that I've got room

To sing just one more verse

(ALTOGETHER NOW!)

I have a scarf

I have a scarf

I have a scarf his name is Joe

Oh I wear him round my neck

(big finish) And my scarf...his...name...is...JOE!

Yeah!

* * *

Thank you, thank you very much (I don't own that saying either)

R and R


	3. Young Mariah Had a Blade

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Beyblade or _O.M.H.A.F_. Do ownthis version of thesong.

Track 3 now, presenting...Young Mariah Had A Blade, sung by Mariah of White Tiger fame**

* * *

**

**Young Mariah Had a Blade**

based on _Old McDonald Had a Farm_

Young Mariah had a blade

Let it let it rip

And on that blade there was an attack ring

Let it let it rip

With a spin spin here

And a spin spin there

Here a spin, there a spin

Everywhere a spin spin

Young Mariah had a blade

Let it let it rip

And Young Mariah had a blade

Let it let it rip

And in that blade there was a bitbeast

Let it let it rip

With a ROAR here and a ROAR there

Here a ROAR, there a ROAR

Everywhere a ROAR ROAR

Spin spin here

And a spin spin there

Here a spin there a spin

Everywhere a spin spin

Young Mariah had a blade

Let it let it rip

(final piano solo)

* * *

That'ssong 3 completed. R and R

PS. Apologies for the shortness of the song.I'll be back next time with a longer one. (well, quite long anyway)


	4. Come and Eat Our Pies

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beyblade, or A.A.T.W. I do own this version of the song though.

Right, I'm making up for the shortness of the last two songs by bringing you a 9-minute epic, it's Come and Eat Our Pies, as sung by Max and Ray in their new cafe, where they're in the kitchen...making pies...go figure!

**

* * *

**

Come and Eat Our Pies

based on _All Around the World _by Oasis

_Verse 1_

If you are feeling just a little bit hungry

Then come to us, we've got just the thing for you

I know that is just what everybody says

But trust us with this, you won't be leaving blue

_Bridge_

But don't come in yet

'Cos we don't open 'til nine

When the sun is in the sky

We'll be busy making pies

Take away or eat in our cafe but

Try not to slip on the floor

_Chorus_

Come and eat our pies

They're really really good

When you leave this place

Don't forget to pay the bill

Come and eat our pies

They're really really good

When you leave the place

We know you're gonna come back soon

_Verse 2_

Don't forget to try our Offer of the Day

At a reduced price, it's not so much to pay

We've got lots of flavours for you to try

Like strawb'ry, rhubarb, blackb'ry and apple pie.

_REPEAT BRIDGE AND CHORUS_

Na na na na

Na na na na

Na na na na

Na na na (x2)

Na

Na na

Na na

Na na na na na na na na (x3)

Na na na na na na na na na na na na na

_REPEAT CHORUS TWICE_

You're gonna come back soon

You're gonna come back soon

You're gonna come back soon

You're gonna come back soon, you're gonna come back soon

_REPEAT CHORUS TWICE_

La la la, la la la, la la, la la la la la (x2)

Come and try Come and try

Apple pie Apple pie

Come and try Come and try

You're gonna come back soon (x3)

Come and try Come and try

Apple pie Apple pie

Come and try Come and try

Come and try our lovely pies

So come and try our lovely pies

Come and try our lovely pies

guitar solo

La la la la la la la la la la la la la (x8)

So come and try our lovely pies! (after 4th la la la)

* * *

...and so we leave them, Max, Ray and just about everybody in the neighbourhood 'la la la' ing to the ends of eternity... 

R and R 


	5. Waiting for Pizza

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Beyblade, orB.T.H, do own this version

Next up, we have Max Tate outside his favourite pizzeria, singing this song as he waits in the queue

So, without further ado, pika2006 proudly presents...**

* * *

**

**Waiting for Pizza**

based on _Breaking the Habit _by Linkin Park

_Verse 1_

I stand right there

By the takeaway store

I'm walking right in again

I see the queue

And then realise

I'm ninth in the line again

_Bridge_

I don't want to wait again

The queue's extremely long

So inside I decide to write

This very silly song

_Chorus_

I don't know why I'm waiting for

They should realise

That I am one of their regulars

I go there every night

I guess I'll have to put up with

This queue that lasts for weeks

So I'm waiting for pizza

I'm waiting for pizza

Tonight

_Verse 2_

The queue moves down

At long last

The countdown is about to end

I look behind

And to my surprise

There's Kai at the other end

_Bridge_

I move down the queue line

I'm finally getting there

But someone will push in

And I'll have to wait again

_Chorus_

I don't know why I'm waiting for

They should realise

That I am one of their regulars

I go there every night

I guess I'll have to put up with

This queue that lasts for weeks

So I'm waiting for pizza

I'm waiting for pizza

Tonight

_Middle 8_

I'm finally at the front

It's taken me too long

I'll never come again

Until tomorrow night

_Chorus_

I get back home and look to see

My pizza has gone cold

I put it in the microwave

It's getting very old

It's really well worth waiting for

But now it's all gone

So I've eaten my pizza

I've eaten my pizza

I've eaten my pizza

Tonight!

fadeout

* * *

Well, what do you think? R and R


	6. Interlude and Hey Kai

DISCLAIMER: Don't ownBeyblade, or Hey Jude,do own this version

Right, we've reached round about half way through the album now, so this is a short musical interlude now...

* * *

**Interlude**

The interlude is a short guitar/piano instrumental, lasting about 1' 27'' which takes us nicely into the next song.

* * *

Right, now that's out of the way, time to continue with the main songs. Next up it's Track 6.2, Hey Kai, sung by Tyson and Ray first, then featuring just about every other blader from the showduring the outro...

**

* * *

**

Hey Kai

based on _Hey Jude _by the Beatles

_Verse 1_

Hey Kai

Don't feel so down

Take your Beyblade

And get it spinning

Remember to choose your tactics well

How will you tell?

'Cos you'll start winning

_Verse 2_

Hey Kai

Just let it go

Keep on trying

And you'll get better

Come on now, let's pull that ripcord out

Then we will shout

'It will be better'

_Chorus_

So anytime you wanna try

Hey Kai, don't cry

Just let it rip and you'll get stronger

So let it all flow out of you

Tyson's got flu

He will join you when he feels better

Na na na na na, na na na

_Verse 3_

Hey Kai

Just let it go

Keep on trying

And you'll get better

It's raining, but we will stay right here

We'll get wet

But we don't mind

_REPEAT CHORUS_

_REPEAT 1ST VERSE_

I said how will you tell?

'Cos you'll start winning

How will you tell?

'Cos you'll start winning winning winning winning

Winning winning aaaahhhh!

_Outro_

Na na na

Na na na na

Na na na na

Hey Kai

Na na na

Na na na na

Na na na na

Hey Kai

(Repeat for 3 mins, fade out during final minute)

* * *

'...Na na na...na...na..' (everyone's left the room) 

...(ahem)... 

R and R (walks off in confusion) 


	7. Parodies

DISCLAIMER: Don'town Beyblade, or the original song, do own my version

This isthe title track of the album 'Parodies', sung by Ray

**

* * *

**

**Parodies**

based on _Better Man _by Oasis

_Verse 1_

I wanna write one

I wanna write a parody

I just gotta think

Of a song to base it on

Well alright now

Yeah yeah

Alright now

Yeah yeah

_Chorus_

Oooh...and I know I'm gonna try

Oooh...I said I know I'm gonna try

_Verse 2_

I gotta song now

Just gotta think of words to fit

I will complete this

I will complete this parody

Well alright now

Yeah yeah

Well alright now

Yeah yeah

_Chorus_

Oooh...and I wanna sing it out

I said oooh...and I wanna sing it out

_Outro_

I'm gonna write a parody

I'm gonna write a parody

(x4)

Yeah...yeah yeah yeah

Ooh...yeah yeah yeah

(x2)

(instrumental finish)

* * *

Track7 completed...next up, well, Track 8...cos that's the way the numerical system runs

(crickets chirping)

R and R...if there's anyone out there...


	8. A Short Song

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Beyblade, or Parachutes,do own this version.

This is AShort Song, a folky-type number that runs for about 45 seconds and then dissapears

Sung by Tyson**

* * *

**

A Short Song

based on _Parachutes _by Coldplay

(acoustic guitar intro)

I will try and do my best

To become the champion

Of the world, the world

Let it rip, that's what I say

Will you join the champions

Of the world, the world

* * *

Well...that's it...R and R


	9. Tyson's Gone Bananas

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Beyblade, or Superstition, do own this version

OK, this songand the next two songs after this form part of a three-part series ofparodies I've written, entitled, quite simply, Kai Gives His Opinion On His Teammates. Which means that this song issung by Kai.

The full title is:Tyson's Gone Bananas aka. Kai Gives His Opinion On His Teammates Part One

Enjoy...**

* * *

**

Tyson's Gone Bananas

based on _Superstition _by Stevie Wonder

(funky slap bass intro)

_Verse 1_

Tyson's gone bananas

I believe it's true

Tyson's gone bananas

You must think so too

Last night at the party

Ate ev'rything in sight

Someone tried to stop him

It ended in a fight

_Chorus_

When it's gone too far

There's only one thing you can do

Run away to where it's safe

(brass/guitar solo)

_Verse 2_

Tyson's gone bananas

They don't seem to care

All my other teammates

Are crazy too, so there

_REPEAT CHORUS_

(final guitar instrumental)

* * *

Right, there you go. Next up is Part Two

R and R


	10. Obsessed

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Beyblade, or Daylight, do own my version

This is Part two of a three part series called Kai Gives His Opinion On His Teammates

It's sung by Kai, who thinks that Max is obsessedwith pizza (which, in the wonderful world of fanfiction, he is)

Enjoy, again...**

* * *

**

Obsessed

based on _Daylight _by Coldplay

eastern-type guitar intro

_Verse 1_

Max is looking

For a pizza

He just had one

About an hour ago

There's no denying

About him

He is clearly

Obsessed

_Chorus_

Oooh...and he comes back home

Yeah...he's on the telephone

Oooh...you can't stop him

Oooh...neither can I

Yeah...he is clearly

Obsessed

(piano)

_Verse 2_

He is getting

On my nerves

It is truly

Annoying

I can't concentrate

On my blading

He is obsessed

About pizza

(REPEAT CHORUS)

(piano)

_Outro_

Max is clearly truly obsessed

Max is clearly truly obsessed

Max is clearly truly obsessed

Max is clearly truly obsessed

(repeat twice)

(fadeout, next song fades in)

* * *

There you are. We're nearing the end of the album now, just two songs left.

So while you're waiting for those to go up, you can review this one.


	11. Make Chief Disappear

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Beyblade, or Disappear, do own this version

Now it's time for the final part of the three part series Kai Gives His Opinion...

It's Kai, singing about Kenny. (btw, in an ordinary world Kai might like the chief, but this isn't an ordinary world now is it. It's set after a major argument, and Kai wants some alone time, but chief keeps distracting him. Thanx for reading.)

Anyway, here it is...**

* * *

**

Make Chief Disappear

based on _Disappear _by Hoobastank

_Verse 1_

There's a blader that I try

Try with all my might

To get rid of

But he still won't go

I want to be alone

So why don't he go

And leave me, to practice on my own

_Chorus_

Do you know

That when I get real mad

Everything turns bad

It's the truth

So will you try

To make Chief disappear

Make Chief disappear so I can blade?

_Verse 2_

I will try and tell him to

Go over to you

While I'm blading

So he won't put me off

I want to be alone

So why don't he go

And leave me, to practice on my own

(REPEAT CHORUS)

_Middle 8_

Try to make Chief disappear

Make Chief disappear

Wo wo wo ho oh wo oh

Wo wo wo ho oh wo oh

(REPEAT FIRST VERSE)

(REPEAT CHORUS)

_Ending_

Wo wo wo ho oh wo oh

Wo wo wo ho oh wo oh

(repeat several times, fading out slowly)

* * *

Now, everyone's gearing up backstage for the grand finale to this album.The last song is coming up next!

R and R


	12. Joe Reprise

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beyblade, or When the Saints..., I do own this version (and the full version of Joe)

This is it! The conclusion to my first parody album. I hope you've enjoyed listening to it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

All the beybladers/singers are gathering onstage for a final reprisal of a true favourite, Joe, and they're being led by Kai.**

* * *

**

Joe (Reprise)

based on _When The Saints Go Marching In _and _Joe _(see track 2)

(fadeout from last song)

(spoken) Once again

(sung) So it's the end

Of this album

So it's the end

Of this album

I want to sing just

One more time

'Bout my scarf whose name is Joe

(everyone joins in this part)

I have a scarf (I have a scarf)

His name is Joe (I have a scarf)

I have a scarf (I have a scarf)

His name is Joe (Yes it is)

Oh yes I wear him around my neck

And my scarf his name is...

Joe! (Yes it is his name is Joe oh yes it is)

His name is Joe (Yes it is his name is Joe oh yes it is!)

My scarf... his... name... is... JOE!

(bladers applause at the end, fades out slowly)

END OF ALBUM

* * *

There you go!It has been accomplished.Thanx to everyone who has read/reviewed this topic. Obviously you still can do so. If I think of some more parodies, I'll create a second album of them, 'till then, BYE!

R and R


End file.
